


Want Me (Zarry AU)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Harry Styles, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a paid street fighter, Harry is a gang member. They meet one day in class, and ever since then their lives have changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn laid on the concrete, the only thing he could hear and focus on was his breathing. He saw his best friend Liam, yelling and shaking him but he couldn't focus back into the real world. A light slap hit his cheek and everything came into focus to Zayn, blood trickling down his nose and lips, aching pain shooting through his head while his cheek was throbbing. Liam lifted his head gently to rest it on his thigh, he combed his fingers through Zayn's hair while he carefully made him comfortable. "You look so bad, Zayn." Zayn cleared his throat, parting his lips to mumble out "I feel like I look bad." "Why did you fight him Zayn? You lost, you don't even get the full pay." He mumbled out, gently wiping the blood away from Zayn's nose also lip "Liam, I got 2,000 out of it. I may have lost 3,000 but I still get money. Bigger the target, better the money." He gently helped Zayn up, supporting him to the car as he was limping until he sat down in the seat with a wince of pain. He pulled down the mirror and looked at his bruised nose, busted lip with a cut cheek. His black eye was barely purple, he sighed out softly. "Liam, can we go home? I need to clean up my face before my classes." They went to their shared dorm after a car ride of comfortable silence. Zayn limped in, walking to the bathroom while Liam followed grabbing the usual kit. The two had been friends since fourth grade, go to the same university of law together. Liam works as a cashier at a department store, since his parents paid for his education. Zayn has to pay his loans yearly, so he got into illegal street fights. He always makes a good amount of money, even though he's had more broken bones than he can count. Liam always cleaned Zayn up, and Zayn always put on light makeup to make his bruises disappear. He couldn't afford questions from way too nosy people.

He walked into his class called 'case analysis', and in his usual seat in the back corner. People walked in as he took out his books, rubbing the scruff on his jawline as he put a pen on the desk next to his notebook. The professor walked in, silencing the class. He didn't like how uptight law school was, especially when he was breaking a law. The door flung open, a guy with a tight sweater and shaggy brown curly hair ran in. His thick, deep British accent was clear as he spoke through heavy pants ""Hi, Harry Styles, I got enrolled into this class." The teacher pointed to the seat next to Zayn "Go sit next to Mr. Malik." He sat up in his seat upon hearing his name, slightly waving his fingers to get the new guys attention. The green eyed boy made his way to the back where Zayn was. Zayn never got intimidated, he fought he knew he could defend himself so when Harry flashed him a dimpled smirk it didn't even phase him. Harry opened up his notebook, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip "Where are we in this shit class?" Zayn flickered his eyes down to his notes, not wanting to say anything back since his lip was in pain. He simply slid Harry the book allowing him to catch up "I take it as you're a tad bit shy." Zayn looked over at him and mumbled out quietly "No, my mouth just hurts." "Sucking too much dick then aye?" Harry spoke calmly, not even looking up to catch a reaction from Zayn. "No, but that's a better excuse for what I have so I'll just use it." A smile landed on Harry's lips at the satisfaction of knowing the boy next to him was gay, he quickly slid Zayn his notebook back and they both went to writing things down.

After class, Harry sauntered out of the room. He liked how nobody knew who he was here, the hall was normal. Nobody cleared out of the way for him to walk through out of fear, he was just another guy. People quickly made their way into classes as he tracked down his boss, Louis Tomlinson. He looked for a guy with messy hair and a usual black t-shirt until he got hauled into an empty closet by Louis.  "All these people don't know who we are, it's quite annoying." Harry shrugged as the other members piled in. Louis waited until everyone had paid attention to him "This shit school doesn't know who we are, Westside will be known here soon enough. For now, we need to carry on gang business. Harry is learning law still, so we have plenty of loopholes-" With that, Harry zoned out. Gang affiliation, a law student in a gang is odd enough but for Harry its even stranger. He didn't want to be apart of a gang, he really didn't have much of a choice. Once his father died, at 17 Harry had to take his place but it's not too bad. Free housing, free food, free college education and all he has to do is obey the rules. He's had to kill someone before because they almost exposed the Westside Gang to police, which is why Harry is even taking law in the first place. Louis wanted a back up plan just in case something like that happened again, which is smart on his behalf. Nobody would ever assume a gang member would be taking law. Harry zoned back into the conversation, which was Louis talking about how soon they would have a name for themselves. "Louis, excuse me. Why would we want people to know who we are? We already had problems with that back in Concorde, why would we want it here? It would get people to lead us on a track, police would find us again but faster since it would be reported, teachers wouldn't want to teach us anything you had planned." Louis pursed his lips before huffing out quietly "Fine, but if one more brat shoves me I'm shooting, meeting adjourned."

They all filed out of the closet into the empty hall, Harry looked down at his class schedule that had a dorm number printed out on it. Louis always provided individual dorms for all 12 members of the gang, which was super helpful to Harry. He didn't much like the one time they all shared a house like it was a fraternity, he preferred being on his own. Harry walked himself up to his dorm, opening up the door after unlocking it with the code on the sheet of paper. His suitcases were on the floor along with four boxes set on the sheet less bed. He unpacked his clothes before putting his posters along the wall, most of them being Pink Floyd, but that didn't matter much to Harry. Black sheets adorned the bed along with a red plaid duvet on top of a black comforter. He had himself settled in, and for once he felt almost normal. Normal in a sense where he wasn't in a gang, he wasn't taking law to help his gang, he felt like a normal law student in a dorm for him. A light knock brushed against his door, he took a sharp breath before opening the door to a boy with light brown hair and dark eyes. "Hi, I'm Liam. My room mate Zayn and I live in the dorm next door, he would be here too but a shift at work got him caught up." "I' Harry Styles and Zayn Malik right?" Liam's breath hitched slightly before he quickly recovered, drawing out a bit of curiosity from Harry "Oh yes, that's him." He nodded, Harry smiled "We sat next to each other in Case Analysis." Liam smiled, and Harry let go of the curiosity, maybe he thought Zayn was cheating or something. "Yeah, he wasn't cheating or anything." Liam laughed quietly before clearing his throat "No no, Zayn and I aren't dating. He just gets into some trouble sometimes so I got a little bit worried he got trouble with you." Harry shook his head before they both shook hands and said their polite goodbye's. Harry pulled out his computer and connected to the hotspot, and surfed the web.

Zayn sat with his boss while the stadium got filled in by people placing bets. His boss was frustrated, he ran his fingers through his obviously dyed blonde hair. "Zayn, you look like shit, I'm setting you up with someone you can actually beat up." Zayn sighed up at his boss "Niall, honestly, that guy gave me such a good payment I don't even care about my face. Look, I really need this money. I'm $50,000 away from paying off everything.. make this a good pay for me please." Niall flipped through the papers with a sigh, handing Zayn a contender "6,000 if you beat him, 2,000 in bets. Zayn, do you ever spend this money on yourself?" Zayn nodded, in all honesty he does. The high amounts get split and half goes to him and the other half goes to his college pay offs. Niall nodded and sat down across from him, carefully cupping his chin "Look, you're a really nice guy.. one of my best clients, just looking out for you alright?" Zayn nodded and dismissed himself outside to the ring, cheers and boos across the stadium as both of them looked each other in the eye. The guy across from him was a tall blonde with blue eyes and a lip piercing, he was fidgety meaning either on steroids or new. By the looks of his scrawny toothpick like body, he was new. Zayn felt bad for the guy, he remembered what it was like to be new to the scene but he couldn't lose this one. $8,000 were on the plate, and that's something Zayn couldn't afford. The bell rang, Zayn stepped over to him holding his fists in front of his face as he mumbled out "I'm sorry." He punched the kid in the nose, the other fist hitting his stomach then Zayn quickly punched his side, making the kid fall. Blood profusely flowing out of his nose as Zayn was announced the winner but a pot of money wouldn't replace the pool of guilt he had beating up the new kid. He stepped out of the ring, Niall handing him $8,000 in a suitcase filled up with cash.

He packed the money into his backpack, giving the suitcase back to Niall. He fixed up his face like he did earlier so he still looked like the pretty boy without a scratch. From the corner of his eye, he saw the tall blonde walk in. His nose was bruised along with his stomach and side, Zayn stepped over to him. "Hi, I'm Zayn.. I'm so sorry about that." The boy looked over at Zayn, he smiled and hesitantly mumbled out "I'm Luke, its okay it's your job, you're just nicer about it. Others won't even bother to apologize before knocking me out entirely. You just made me fall." Zayn nodded, sitting Luke down and carefully covered up the bruises on his face. "I don't think being cocky about fighting gets you any more money. Speaking of, what did you get from it?" Luke puffed out his cheeks "3,000. You?" It made Zayn a little happy that Luke at least got a profit from the fight "8,000. One day you're going to get the big profit, and you'll be a great fighter. Keep trying okay?" The two shook hands before going on their separate ways. Zayn walked back to the dorm, he typed in his code before seeing Liam on the couch. "Zayn! How are you? Did you win? Are you hurt?" Zayn opened up the bag, and put the money in his safe before opening up a book about forensics, sitting next to Liam. "$8,000, so I won. I didn't even get punched, it was a newbie. He was nice and I fixed up the bruise on his nose." Liam nodded as the two opened up their books to study until a few minutes later Liam mumbled out "Harry Styles is our next door dorm mate." Zayn glanced at him "He sat next to me in my case analysis class, how odd." It wasn't brought up again, they both studied before ordering Chinese food.

Harry walked out of his dorm after a two hour well needed nap. Louis had ordered a gang meeting in about 30 minutes at their usual place which was an abandoned bar just five blocks away. He fixed the blue scarf around his neck, pulling his trench coat around him from Burberry that Louis had gotten him for Christmas last year. He did the secret knock two light beats, three heavy beats and the door was opened. "Finally he shows up." Harry mumbled out while grabbing a beer from the case "Sorry, you sent out the text while I was napping." Louis shrugged him off, they all took a seat at the only table inside. Louis passed out a light packet of at least five papers stapled together around to all 12 members. "Look, there was another reason why we moved out to this location. Another gang has come into this area, our area. They're called Sugarhill Gang, they got picked out from the police so they had to evict from their area. Sugarhill was confronted by me, personally about the areas and territories. If you turn the page in your packet you'll see a map." Harry had never seen Louis so organized, but this has never been a problem before meaning they were a newer gang, or an older one who had forgotten the new change of order. The map had colored in zones, Westside was blue and had the main streets of London. Eastside was red and had the eastern outskirts, Sugarhill was yellow and had the northern outskirts of London. "Now, as you can see, since Sugarhill got evicted, there has to be a new order. Since we're the lead gang now I offered them the Northwestern side and an alliance. They refused my offer, claiming they dated back to the time where Westside had just formed so they get choice pick." Everyone including Harry groaned, they hated dealing with older gangs, they thought they were golden. They went over plans and soon they had one formed, it just needed to follow through.

Louis then closed the meeting, Harry walked out and went back to his dorm. He overlooked the packet and analyzed the picture of the leader of Sugarhill. He closed his packet before laying down staring up at the ceiling. He had classes and gang business tomorrow, he had so much to do and not enough time to do it in. He wanted to drop his classes but that was his gang business and he didn't want to be cut off. He wished he had someone to help him with everything, he has to go to five classes tomorrow and help out Louis infiltrate a gang to make them go away. He rolled over onto his side, pulling up the blanket while snuggling into it, he decided he needed friends, and maybe if he brought up to Louis that he had five classes to take as a part of his orders, he could skip the gang infiltration. He reached for his phone, texting Louis the explanation before Louis replied back with something negotiable. He'd have to kill the next person, which wasn't a problem, they only kill once every three months. He relaxed in his bed and closed his eyes before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Harry woke up to his alarm clock. He pulled on some sweats and a large t-shirt, no way was he going to five classes dressed to the nines. He let the room, walked down the hall until he saw a familiar face. Zayn had been looking at the bulletin board where students or teachers post for events or clubs. Harry walked up to him, it was time he attempted making friends that weren't gang affiliated. "Whatcha looking at?" Zayn looked at Harry before pointing at the sign for graffiti art, hosted by the art teacher. "I love art, unfortunately here you can't take art if you're a law student. I was thinking of joining this club though, art is a great stress reliever." Harry nodded before spotting a faint purple and black mark against his nose, it was a bruise. He quickly looked at the board, he knew Zayn wanted it a secret if he put makeup over it. Harry knew plenty about secrets "I think music is a great stress reliever, so is baking." Zayn laughed, a noticeably tired laugh "Baking?" Harry wondered what Zayn did to get that bruise but once again, he shrugged it off "Oh yeah, punching the dough and kneading into it, it's a great stress reliever. I used to be a part time baker but at the last uni I went to, the classes became too much so  I had to quit." They both walked to class and Zayn mumbled "Which one?" Harry hesitated on the inside and remembered nobody knew him here "Concorde." Zayn nodded "I took a quick opening class there, everyone seemed stressed out but then again  I don't know." Harry smiled to himself, Zayn didn't know who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zayn, your bruise is slightly showing today by the way.” Liam nudged him gently while he was in their dorm. Zayn groaned out quietly, his lip was feeling better so he was able to communicate things more. Zayn quickly put a light tap of foundation to cover up the bruise showing, he was hoping Harry hadn’t seen that. I’m sure he did, they had every class together except Zayn took one extra. They ate lunch together and met up with Liam in their third and fourth class to study a little bit. Liam took a class they both took for fifth, so notes were exchanged. He felt a little successful knowing he had made a friend today, usually he only talks to Liam. “There’s this graffiti art club I want to join, Li.” Liam smiled to himself as he set Zayn’s bags next to him. One was for his class, the other was for fights. “That’s great, finally you’re normalizing your life instead of class, study, fight, eat, and sleep.” Zayn looked at him with a small laugh “Is that really how you see my day go by?” Liam just nodded replying absent mindedly “You’ve never had a boyfriend after you started fighting, you should go open up, make a friend or seven. Get a date life, a normal job, one that doesn’t require a bruised face. You honestly are a model college student, just not a role model.” Zayn intently listened to Liam before glancing down at the bag of his fight clothes. He pulled out his phone and called Niall, he explained to him about this club and of course, Niall let him skip. Zayn knew that Niall thought he shouldn’t be out here fighting, he knew.

Zayn hid his bag in his usual spot before picking up his school bag and leaving the dorm. It felt weird for Zayn to not have to work tonight, but he wanted one day off. One day without worrying if his nose will finally break or if his opponent will end up with broken ribs. He walked down to his last class of forensics, which most law students don’t take but Zayn wanted to be a detective. So his classes were law classes, understanding the law, how to act on the law, how to overlook a case, etc. He just got forensics, which was easily his favorite part of the day. He took a seat in the back of the room, listening to his teacher while jotting down some notes. After his class and receiving an essay about fingerprint analysis, which should be a piece of cake since it’s about determining the differences between prints and how to collect a print, he walked down to the art department. He knocked on the door, seeing other students in there probably for the art department. The teacher greeted him, making him introduce himself since she had never seen a face like Zayn’s roam these halls. “A law student with a creative side… how delightful. I’ve never had a law student come into this department before. Well, let’s get started. I’m Miss. Rutherford, art teacher here at DeVry.” Zayn of course had zoned out, until she passed out the cans of paint.

Harry was swamped in his books, typing out a sentence every two minutes. He wondered how other’s got all A’s and B’s, he could barely write an essay to qualify in this class he needs to take. Unfortunately, the class of Criminal Law. Since it was everyone’s first year they all had the basics, it was a four year program of course, but Harry wanted to jump ahead. Louis needed him to be ahead, it was requested. Harry sighed and quickly wrote down a fake thing about passion, and a need to put those wrong in justice. He hoped this would be enough, he walked out of the dorm and made his way down to the classroom, submitting it into the drop box. As he walked back upstairs he saw Zayn holding a canvas horizontally bigger than his torso. “Harry, hi!” Harry looked at Zayn curiously, Zayn of course pulled Harry aside to show the work he did with a spray paint can. Harry’s jaw dropped, it was a modern interpretation of the Chinese brush strokes with spray paint, executed beautifully. “Zayn, this is gorgeous, if you sold these things I would honest to God buy one. Wow, this is beautiful.” Zayn smiled to himself and nodded “Thanks, do you want to get together with Li and I and we can all study or is this not a good time for you?” Harry felt his phone vibrating, he inhaled through his nose “Based on how this call goes, I’ll let you know. It’s my um… job.” Harry stepped aside, answering the call “Hello?” Louis mumbled out of breath “Harry, Sugarhill is gone out of our district. They reconsidered our deal, just thought to let you know since you’re doing an assignment for me. You don’t have to kill anyone, bye.” Just like that, Harry felt relieved. He walked back to Zayn and nodded “Yes love to, that’d be great.”

The three sat in the library, surrounded by books. Harry looked at Zayn as he analyzed pictures of thumb prints, Liam was highlighting things in documents while Harry overlooked a case for Case Analysis. The case was perplexing to Harry, he couldn’t find out who was guilty out of the three suspects offered to him, plus there was no option to include a new suspect. “Okay, so Mrs. Wad died because she was poisoned through her insulin needle. The three suspects had no access to her at the time she died or anywhere near the time she died, their alibis all check out but yet they’re on the suspect list? Does this mean someone poisoned her ahead of time or was it a continuous process over a long period of time?” Harry stared at the computer screen, interactive program. It had to be finished by midnight tonight, he knew one of his answers were correct, he just had to type it in. “Yeah, it was a continuous process, choose that one. It’ll show the poison, and how lethal it was. So continuously.” Zayn answered, drawing over the curves of the print, studying each arch. Harry inserted his answer and sure enough it was right, he sighed out in relief. Thankfully Zayn was here, Harry always wanted to be an author and write books. So law really wasn’t his thing.

Zayn sat alone in the library now, Harry got called in for his job and Liam had a night class. He was still studying the differences in all of the fingerprints. He finished his other assignments early, and this paper was due tomorrow before class started. He finally finished studying the eight fingerprints and making notes about them. He quickly began typing until his phone rang, Niall’s caller ID showed up on the screen. “Yeah?” Zayn was typing, his essay was coming along “Look, we need to meet tomorrow, when is a good time?” Zayn stopped typing “Is this because I took one day off? Are you firing me? You know I need this.” Niall exhaled into the microphone “No, I want to give you a few offers, these offers may intrigue you since it’s fighting gangs.” Zayn laughed into the phone, looking at the notes he took on a print “You’re really fucking funny Niall, I’m coming into work tomorrow for my normal routine okay? I’ll be in at five, bye.” That gave Zayn a good laugh, he knew how gangs were. You fight one, you fight all. He wasn’t going to be like one successful fighter named Ashton Irwin, made the most money on the block. Then he fought a gang member, and even though he lost he got beat up and killed by all members. Zayn valued himself too much to die over fighting a gang. He was scared of gangs, he didn’t want to come across one in his fighting life.

After Zayn wrote his paper and emailed it in, he made his way to his dorm where Liam was sat. He was reading a book about Constitutional Law. “Hey Zayn.” Zayn took a seat, and quickly looked through the pages in his planner “So, I have to go into work tomorrow around five, want to come?” Liam looked at him, he got up and grabbed some wipes, then scrubbed the makeup off of Zayn’s face. “Yeah, I’ll come. I only have legal research and writing.” Zayn smiled to himself before going to the mirror, his face got cleaned up very well. Liam always gave him good advice, he didn’t even need makeup anymore. The bruise on his nose looks like he fell in a bad way. “Awesome, no more makeup for me, thankfully.” Zayn and Liam laid down on the couch until a knock was struck on their door. Zayn got up and walked to it to see Harry with a bloody nose and busted up lip “Please let me in.”

They brought Harry into the bathroom, cleaning up his nose. He sat there in fear while Zayn and Liam cleaned up his nose. He didn’t know what to tell them, he couldn’t tell them, they’d never talk to him ever again. Zayn had straddled his lap, carefully dabbing a moist towel at his lip, gathering the blood up. That was the first time Harry had gotten a really good look at him, and he was beautiful. Jet black hair with golden brown eyes, tan skin and full pink lips. Tattoos down his arms, some along his collarbone with a pair of bright red lips in the middle of his chest. “Harry, what happened to you?” Harry looked at Liam who was asking the question, he cleared his throat “I was at work and people came in. They beat us up but my boss let me go.” Sure, he fudged some of the details. They were in the abandoned bar until Sugarhill came in and beat them up, but Louis told him to leave.

They all sat on the couch, Harry with a bandage on his lip, Zayn with a bruised nose, and Liam with a book in hand. A movie was playing but nobody was really paying attention, Harry was still caught up on how Zayn looked so gorgeous and how that boy didn’t have a boyfriend. His phone rang and Harry quickly stumbled outside of the dorm “Lou?” He whispered nervously into the phone until a reply back “Harry, are you okay?” Harry nodded before quickly answering back with a yes “Good, we lost two members. Daniel and Manny, but we have a wait list. Our group is getting bigger this year, Harry.” Harry gulped and hesitantly whispered into the phone “Where are you?” Louis flatly replied “Fullerton Diner, get here.” Harry hung up and knocked once more, telling him he was going to help his boss. They all exchanged numbers just in case Harry needed some backup or safety. He went down to the diner, sure enough everyone was there. Louis had a black eye, the others had busted lips and cut cheeks. Harry sat down next to Louis “Got yourself all bandaged up?” Harry nodded after ordering a coffee with three creamers. Everyone just sat in silence, mourning the loss of the members. Harry quickly checked his schedule on his phone, luckily there was two classes for him tomorrow. He knew he would have to do gang business without a doubt tomorrow, he didn’t want to though. He wanted to spend time with Zayn.

Zayn pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, grunting as he did. It was just before first period and a fight had broken out. Liam was dragged into it, it was the only reason why he cared. Zayn got into the center where Liam was crouched on the ground. The older boy was about to swing at him again until Zayn caught his fist and gripped it tightly, bending his arm backwards with a knee to his gut, kicking him back against the wall. “Don’t you fucking mess with my friend, you asshole.” Zayn spat on his face and quickly picked up Liam, looking to the crowd “Nothing to fucking see here.” Zayn had ran up to his dorms typing in the code and kicked open the door. “Liam, what happened?” He laid Liam down on his bed, luckily there was nothing wrong. He wasn’t bleeding, no bruises, only a few handprints here and there. “He was trying to hit on me and I blew him off and he got violent. I called you for that reason, he slapped me but when you came he was going to punch me. Thank you.” Zayn shook his head, putting a blanket over Liam. “Look, fuck your stupid class today. Just rest, I’ll come back soon okay?” Zayn gave him some water before walking out of the dorm. He saw Harry shortly after exit his dorm as well. “Hi Zayn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled upon seeing his friend, gorgeous as always. Zayn sighed in relief, who looked stressed “Hi, how’s your nose today?” He nodded, a new bandage over the clean cut. He had a memorial service later and then a few tryouts on the waiting list. Louis said they needed a bigger army, which Harry found ridiculous but he didn’t dare argue back. “I can ask you the same question, your nose has been bruised some.” Zayn laughed it off, clearly Harry wasn’t going to get the answer he wanted about his nose. “Look, I have a class to get to. I have a full day ahead of me today. Six classes, and an after school meeting with my forensics teacher about my essay. I have to take care of Liam and it’s a lot. “ He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. “What are you doing today?” Harry frowned to himself looking at the stressed out Zayn “Two classes and job work, have to clean up the place since last night was a little bit of a mess.” Zayn nodded, looking at Harry “Which two classes?” Harry knew Zayn had signed up for more time slots since clearly he wanted to be a law student unlike Harry who was infiltrating. “Case Analysis and Torts? Whatever that is, I start that today.” Zayn groaned in frustration “Torts, a class about certain laws about causing someone loss and harm.” Harry nodded, he was excited to be going to Torts now, maybe he could use this information with Louis. “Oh that sounds lame, anyways I got to get going. Bye.” The two said their goodbyes, and Harry parted to Torts.

Harry got a call from Louis, he picked it up and a low grumble rang into the phone “Okay, you better be coming today Styles, we have to go over the wait list.” Harry nodded “I am, two classes and one could be useful for us. I’ll be done, bye.” He walked into Torts, taking a seat in the class. He pulled out his sheets of paper from the class syllabus, signed and everything as it was required. He felt like a prepared student, he was wanting to shape up and be a better person just in case he ever had to majorly impress Zayn or someone. Zayn was on his mind a lot recently, he didn’t understand why. Maybe it was his laugh, and how his nose has crinkle lines by his eyes, or it’s the smile, so dreamy. Harry couldn’t place it, but he wanted to impress Zayn, make Zayn see he’s worth something more than a friend to talk to. He’s excited, thrilled out of his mind to see him again later. He pulled out his phone with a little smile adorning his lips as he texted him ‘Want dinner later?’ He put his phone away as the professor walked in. 

Zayn didn’t even know what he was doing, he had six classes, a meeting with Niall, and a meeting with his forensics teacher. His first class was his least favorite “Property”, he skipped it. He didn’t eat breakfast, so he walked back to his dorm. He tended to Liam, making him some oatmeal before Zayn popped in some toast, spreading some butter on it. He munched on the toast, watching a movie on the TV. He decided to blow off all his classes, he didn’t have forensics today so he only decided to attend the two meetings. His phone vibrated with a text message from Harry. A smile came across his face and he didn’t even hesitate to answer back with a yes. He thought Harry was nice, he didn’t know why he felt happier around Harry. Zayn looked around at the dorm, he didn’t have a day off for himself before like this. Two meetings and now a dinner were the only things on his agenda. Liam walked out with a blanket wrapped around him, sitting next to Zayn “You should’ve left for class ten minutes ago.” Zayn looked up at Liam “I know, I decided to skip. I have two meetings and a dinner later, I need a break.” Liam nodded, resting his head against his shoulder. “Good, you have such a packed schedule and work is a bust on your ass.”  
They rested watching a movie, Zayn took care of Liam’s wounds every now and then but still the two got good rest.

Zayn got up off the couch around 4:30, he grabbed his fight bag and head down to the ring. Liam followed along, he knew he would have to patch Zayn up so he tried his best to come to every fight. He walked in Niall’s office, dressed in his street clothes “Look, I got some good clients for you to fight and you get a good amount of money. It’s 3,000, 6,000 total if you win. A new kid, kind of scrawny with no gang affiliation, okay?” Zayn couldn’t argue that, he went into the locker room, changed into his clothes before going out to the ring. His clothes were a plain white t-shirt with a few blood stains on it that looked like paint, and some blue shorts. He quickly got into the ring, cheers and boo’s were sounded as his opponent came on. Zayn never knew if he got the cheers but he didn’t care, he still got paid. He recognized the kid, he didn’t do anything though. He just instead gave a few uppercuts to his stomach and a solid punch to the nose, knocking him out cold. Zayn walked out the stage, took his cash and packed it in his bag, and he walked to his dorm with Liam praising him. He liked it, it was a good day. He took a good amount of money with him as he got dressed to meet Harry at this Chinese restaurant they decided to go to. He wasn’t going to let the boy pay, especially with what happened at his job.

Harry nervously sat at the booth, watching Zayn run in the place with his fingers combing through his hair. He spotted Harry, he walked over and sat on the other side of the booth. “Hi, I am so sorry, work ran a little over cutting time into my forensics meeting. She wanted to show my essay off to the board, getting it published.” Harry grinned and cheered to himself “Zayn that’s so good!” Harry looked at him, he thought of Zayn as a normal guy. A guy who was focused on his studies with a job to pay off whatever he needed to pay off. Then there was gang affiliated Harry, who probably didn’t even need to be friends with a guy like Zayn. Someone who was decently normal. Harry shoved those thoughts in the back of his mind, he needed to stop thinking like this. They both looked through the menu, making small talk about the options and little jokes about them. Harry was legitimately enjoying himself in the company of Zayn. “So, Zayn, what exactly is your job?” Zayn looked at him, tongue swiping over his bottom lip “I uh, I do some costumer service. I get paid decent, not my ideal thing but you know. What do you do?” Harry froze on the inside, he took a deep breath “Bar, work in a bar.” Zayn nodded, Harry didn’t feel convincing and he didn’t believe what Zayn did. Maybe he wasn’t all that normal, maybe Harry could come clean and Zayn would too. “Zayn, do you really do costumer service?” Zayn’s eyes looked down at his lap, he grabbed his jacket “No, um, I have to go, here.” He slapped a $50 bill on the table, standing up. “Zayn!” Harry took the money, relief they didn’t order chasing him outside “Zayn I don’t work at a bar.” The cold autumn air whipped around, hitting his face while Zayn looked at him “Why are you so curious about me do you know something?” Harry shook his head taking one of his hands, whispering in his ear “I’m in a gang, my dad died at 17 and I was forced into this… please don’t think differently of me and please don’t say anything.” Zayn looked at him, before whispering “I fight illegally, please don’t say anything. I do it to pay off college funds.”

The two took a seat in the restaurant, clearly not knowing what to say to one another. They weren’t judging in fact what could they judge? Both were performing illegal activities so they ordered a plate of egg rolls to share and decided to ask questions. Zayn dipped his in some soy sauce before mumbling out “So, a gang member in law school? How did that happen?” Harry knew that question would come up, he went over and sat next to Zayn who clearly knew Harry was scared of his gang. He knew Harry was a good person, just in a bad situation. “My gang leader, Louis, wanted to know the insides of law so if we got caught in court we can find a way out. I tried to argue, this isn’t what I wanted to do with my life but um, I’d be clipped if I didn’t do it.” Zayn frowned knowing a guy like Harry got death threats. Harry looked at Zayn and cleared his throat “Can I watch you fight?” Zayn nodded, taking a bite of the egg roll and swallowing after a few chews “Oh yeah, Liam does all the time. He cleans me up if I’m stupid and take a fight I can’t beat. That’s how I got the nose injury, good pay though. $3,000.” Harry’s jaw dropped slightly then analyzed Zayn’s lightly bruised nose. “What the fuck seriously? How much more do you have to pay off?” Zayn took a deep breath, rubbing his nose “50,000.” Harry ran his fingers through the thick tufts of hair before taking a bite out of an egg roll. “Well, when I come see you fight, you better kick some ass.” Zayn laughed and nodded at Harry’s response “You can come watch me tomorrow, just meet up with Liam at three, and I’ll be there shortly after. I have a class.” Harry looked at his schedule “I think we have that class together, so we’ll meet up with Liam together.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn nervously scrambled down his notes in his notebook while Harry sat next to him, calmly doing the same. He couldn’t believe he invited Harry come see him fight today, this was a worst nightmare. He couldn’t place why he was so nervous, he never got this nervous when Liam came to see him or hundreds of others came. Zayn took a small breath, trying to cleanse out the bad feelings and nervousness that was rotting in his stomach. It was so hard to focus on the Case Analysis they were doing as a class, he was so sure it was going to be an assignment later. A million thoughts polluted his mind about the craziest assumptions all about Harry. He kept thinking about how he needed a for sure win so Harry would be impressed, he didn’t want to lose. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding he could feel beads of sweat trickle down his forehead before he just stood up and left the room. He walked quickly to the bathroom, taking some water and splashing it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and yes he looked like a beautiful mess. He couldn’t focus on anything right now, he stepped out of the bathroom and went right over to the water fountain, praying that the water will give him some form of clarity. It didn’t, his back pressed against the cold tile wall as he sunk down to the floor with knees propped up. Zayn closed his eyes and suddenly every thought shut off, the nerves went away, the sweating had stopped. He managed to ignore the approaching footsteps and jumped once a deep husky familiar voice spooked him out of his tranquility. “Zayn? Buddy, are you alright you look a little bit of a wreck.” Zayn slowly opened his eyes to see Harry. Harry had decided to wear a red flannel with three buttons undone, the front part of his shirt tucked into his jeans while the back flowed freely. Zayn got a wonderful view of the swallows on his collarbone, he realized he hadn’t spoken yet but just looked at Harry for what felt like an hour “Sorry, um, yeah just a little bit nervous.” Harry sat down next to him and gently placed his colossal hand on his thigh. Zayn wondered how small his was in Harry’s if they held hands “Why nervous?” He looked up into the green eyes that were meeting his brown ones “I don’t want you to think I’m a loser or something.” Harry lightly chuckled, a chuckle as if he were saying ‘Zayn never could I see you as a loser’, and it lightened Zayn’s worrying heart. “Zayn, I couldn’t see you as a loser. C’mon, class is ending soon and we need to meet Liam.” He got up with the helping hand from Harry and every worry Zayn had ever had disappeared in that conversation. He suddenly felt calm, like nothing could phase him.

Harry looked around at the filling stadium as he sat next to Liam, who was nervously tapping the darkened screen of his phone with the pads of his fingers. He wondered what it must be like to be Liam, to either happily support Zayn or take care of him when he had a busted up lip or can’t see due to a black eye. He scanned the room, trying to see if he could see Zayn anywhere and sure enough there he was. Shirtless, his jet black hair and the sleeve of tattoos gave him away. He scanned his torso, looking at the heart tattoo perfectly set against his v-line which made Harry internally swoon. The stadium announcer went on to the stage, tapping the microphone he had. He watched as Zayn went towards the stair steps to get on, his stomach fell into a puddle of nerves. The announcer had the crowd roaring with boos and cheers as the two walked on to the platform. As the announcer stepped off the stage, the bell rang and Harry watched intently while taking a hard grip onto Liam’s wrist. He watched Zayn punch the other guy until he was half stumbling, the opponent got a shot in at Zayn’s nose. He squeezed Liam harder until Zayn got two more shots in that made him fall. Liam looked at Harry the whole time before he mumbled quietly “You really like him, don’t you?” A small little giggle left Harry’s lips as he released Liam’s wrist “Pfft, Zayn is a friend.” Liam rolled his eyes and got up, dragging Harry with him to the empty locker rooms “C’mon, liar.” They approached Zayn, who had a bloody nose and a partially cut lip “Hey! How was I?” The mumble was zoned out as Harry looked at Zayn, he felt terrible that Zayn goes through this type of pain, it wasn’t fair. “You did so great, like so great I’m really impressed.” He watched as Liam had a damp towel, gently patting Zayn’s nose to stop the bleeding. “Thanks, I didn’t think I would beat him but I got a $10,000 pay.” Liam squealed quietly and covered his mouth smiling “Zayn! That’s only 40,000 away!” Harry smiled and Liam pulled him aside, giving him the towel “Look, clean him up for me I want to get something to drink.” He took the towel and took a small breath, Zayn sat down before Harry took a seat next to him and dabbed at his nose gently. Harry couldn’t believe how beautiful Zayn was and how much of a tough guy he was. He was grateful Zayn even opened up like that “Harry?” He responded with a light hum looking into Zayn’s eyes “Do I look bad?” Harry laughed and sat down in his lap, straddling over 

Zayn laid in bed, eyes closed as music filled his earphones with a content smile sat on his face. He was genuinely happy, he didn’t make himself look like an idiot and he had a moment with Harry. It’s safe to say he’s attracted to Harry, and Harry is attracted to Zayn. He sat up and walked out of the dorm. Nothing could shake his confidence at the moment, he was perfectly fine and happy. He knocked on Harry’s dorm and it swung open to see his face with a cheeky smile and bright green eyes. “Zayn hi, what’s up?” Then, he froze. Confidence flew out the window as he stared at Harry before he cleared his throat, mentally scavenging for any sign of confidence “Hey, um, do you want to go on a date sometime?” He could’ve sworn a squeal left Harry’s lips, he could’ve sworn. “Yes, love to.” Zayn grinned and calmed down so he could get the rest of his thoughts out “Okay, so today is Friday, how about tomorrow night at eight?” Harry nodded and smiled to himself “That sounds really good, I’ll see you then Zayn.”

“What do you mean?!” Harry basically shrieked into the phone as he paced around the dorm room. It wasn’t even 20 minutes after Zayn had left and his sister Gemma called. Gemma took after his mother, brown eyes and blonde hair. A hand went through his curls with a small huff, passing his lips before he sharply replied “The both of you had nothing to do with me since I was 17, and you call me now?” Gemma exhaled into the microphone speaker “Harry, I’m sorry we dropped you like that. I’m really sorry. Look, mom didn’t want the gang affiliation anymore and” Harry scoffed into the phone, his temper was rising he hated this. He wished he was as close to his mom and sister as he once was. “Oh good god fuck off Gemma. If you were as sorry as you say, why didn’t any of you help me when I begged for some money to get out! We were rich! You guys kicked me off to the fucking street! I still haven’t paid my way out, Gemma. I can’t. They pay for my food, they get me housing. So now, here you are calling me about some fucking bullshit that mom and you miss me? Bullshit, bullshit.” Gemma didn’t say anything until another voice came into the phone, tears instantly left Harry’s eyes as she spoke to him “Harry, baby, I’m so sorry. She had you on speaker…I am so sorry we did that to you. We’ll help you out, please come see us.” Harry wiped at his eyes and sniffled, looking down to the floor “Alright, I’ll uh come out. I’ll bring a friend.” He hung up before anybody even had the chance to protest. Harry stepped in front of the mirror looking at his red tear stained cheeks, red nose before walking over to the bathroom washing his face with some water. He looked down at his phone, he quickly turned it off. Harry walked over to Zayn’s dorm, knocked on it quietly and only a few moments later Zayn opened the door. “Zayn? Instead of a date can we go on a road trip to my mom’s? I’m not trying to take this too fast, I just don’t want to go alone and you make things okay.” Zayn nodded, letting Harry in for some tea. Of course Harry had to explain what was going on, and of course the first thing Zayn did was walk over to his safe filled to the brim with cash “Here, go.” Harry looked down at his hands that held the $5,000 he needed. “Zayn no, I can’t take this.” Zayn looked at Harry and for a split second. “Take it, please I want you safe.” Harry whispered looking up at him, taking a small breath “Where do I go?” Zayn straddled over his lap, cupping Harry’s cheeks “You’re already enrolled, c’mon.” Harry knew Zayn was right. He was finally going to be free.  
Harry looked around as he walked up to Louis’s house. He knocked the secret code and in a few minutes the door opened “Harry?” Harry looked at him with his cheeks red at the cold weather “I have the money, I’m ready to be out.” Louis smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. It was a half sad and half happy smile. “I’m so glad you’re getting out, you didn’t deserve this life. You can stay in school, and keep the dorm yeah?” Harry laughed in relief as a tear rolled down his cheek, giving Louis the money. “Thank you.” Louis nodded and went down the stoop to hug him tightly. After the hug, he called his mom and postponed the trip to next week, cancelling the money. Harry was finally free.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn sat in the empty ring, blood trickling down his busted lip while Liam came back out with a damp towel “Alright, after this and a small bandage you are good to go.” Zayn smiled with his eyes, he knew if he gave a smile his lip would bleed out some more. Liam dabbed at the wound, as Zayn pondered in his thought. Tonight was his date with Harry, he wanted to take him to the local roller rink but Zayn didn’t want to hurt himself. He wasn’t good at skating so he considered dinner and then a walk in the park. He liked the idea, it wasn’t a classic idea but it wasn’t too extravagant. He didn’t like how his lip was streaming blood before their date, he didn’t like that he had to fight before a date. Zayn glanced up at Niall with his amber brown eyes “You look pathetic.” Zayn laughed, “Thanks I feel pathetic.” Niall nodded and sat down on the ring next to Zayn. He hadn’t bonded with Niall except for the times he begged Zayn to get out the business. “Zayn, you’re a beautiful guy.” Niall kept his eyes forward glancing into his office refusing to make eye contact with Zayn. “Thanks Niall, nice of you.” Niall eventually looked over at Zayn, turning his head to make him see his blue eyes. “I mean it, you’re really fucking attractive.” Zayn chuckled looking at Niall “Thank you I guess?” Liam walked back into the room with a grin “Come on Zayn, got to pick out clothes for your date!” Niall said flatly, different from the previous tone “Date with who?” Zayn blushed at the thought of Harry “That guy who came last time, Harry.” 

Harry sat against a wall in the bathroom locked in a stall, eyelids barely open. Blood trickling down his nose, lip busted, cut on his cheek, cuts on his knuckles, scratches, etc. He didn’t want to move, he couldn’t move far. He weakly pulled out his phone dialing Zayn’s number, barely lifting it up with a choked up tone as he answered “Z-zayn I don’t know what happened but I’m at Marley’s. In the bathroom, please come to me.” Zayn didn’t even hang up, a bunch of panicked yelling was leaving his mouth at the cab driver along with pleads from Liam to calm down, something about his lip. He couldn’t catch it. Harry stayed on the line as he learned Zayn had a bad cut lip, until he heard Zayn say he was there. Not a minute later he heard him bust in the bathroom, Harry opened the stall door and he saw the beautiful man with black hair kneel in front of him. Tears welling up Zayn’s eyes as he felt a warm hand cup his cheek. A light hiss escaped from Harry’s lips until he felt Zayn pick him up as he weakly clung onto him. “I got you now, I’ll keep you safe.” He really believed Zayn. 

Harry just laid down on Zayn’s bed. He was cleaned up with bandages, new clothes since his old ones were covered in blood. He knew who did this to him, Louis had sent members since he left. It was a part of a tradition but by how Zayn was worrying or raging, he didn’t dare tell him. Zayn laid down next to him, head on his shoulder. “Sorry about our date, I knew you were excited.” He mumbled out weakly and Zayn simply shook his head, “Don’t be, you got hurt I’m more than happy to take care of you.” This was peaceful for Harry, until his phone rang. He leaned over answering the phone, apologies from Louis flooded through his speaker, and he hung up afterwards as a sleeping Zayn laid on him. He closed his eyes to nap with Zayn until a small mumble left his lips that caught Harry off guard “Please let me kiss you.” Harry nodded and Zayn slowly got up, straddling over him then connecting his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s imagination came true, soft plump lips were met with his as he pressed his lips back to Zayn’s. Lips moving against one another, small moans and whimpers leaving their lips as the kiss got heated. Zayn and Harry had laced their fingers together, grinding up against one another before Zayn pulled away scattering kisses down his neck. Every fiber in Harry felt alive with each small hickey Zayn marked him with. 

Clothes flew off one another while they kissed in a heated make out session. Tongues swirling around one another, nails raking down each other’s skin leaving marks, while Zayn grinded his cock against Harry’s bare thigh making a low moan emit from his lips. Zayn slowly pulled off Harry’s boxers as his were already gone. Zayn pulled away from Harry’s lips that were red and swollen, he reached over to the bottom drawer to grab the lube until a knock on Zayn’s door sounded. “Zayn! I’m going to get some sandwiches, I’ll be back.” Harry was quietly giggling as Zayn took a small breath trying to not show through his voice how painfully horny he was. “Alright see you later.” Liam left and Zayn squirted some lube onto his hard on, massaging it against his length before Harry grabbed his hair hard making Zayn moan out loudly. He bit down on Zayn’s lower lip pulling him to Harry as Zayn thrusted into him hard. Harry shrieked out in a mixture of pain and pleasure against Zayn’s lip. He looked at Zayn through his eyelashes who was pounding into him hard, head back with sweat and messy hair. It was a dream, he was being fucked by the god amongst men. Harry didn’t even notice the loud moans that were leaving his mouth, competing with Zayn’s. Harry was happy, and Zayn was in pure bliss clouded with his lust. 

They both tiredly put on their clothes, then laid down after their fuck. Zayn didn’t know how Harry felt but he wanted to kiss him again so damn badly. Harry leaned over and kissed him softly before he whispered out quietly “That was better than any date I’ve been on.” Zayn smiled, he knew he was a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEEDED SOME SMUT IN MY LIFE IM SORRY IF IT SEEMED RUSHED


End file.
